grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Renard
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |species = Human(?) |family = |status = Living |job = Police Captain |season1 = X }} As the ranking officer of the precinct, Captain Sean Renard is the man to whom Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin and Sergeant Wu report. In the pilot it was revealed that Renard is aware of the supernatural world and has plans for Nick. He is determined to kill Marie Kessler before she tells Nick about whatever group Renard belongs to. His closest accomplice seems to be a Hexenbiest, Adalind Schade. Renard may be royalty. Both because Hexenbeists are said to work for royalty, and because the second Reaper of the Grimm who came to avenge Hulda and slay Nick knelt before him, and when Renard told him that he may not avenge Hulda was surprised that Renard seemed to be protecting a Grimm. At this Renard sliced off the second Reaper's ear, so that he would listen better next time Renard gave orders. It is then verified that Renard is royalty in Last Grimm Standing when Leo Taymor refers to him as your highness, and when Renard was with the priest. Renard speaks many languages including French and Latin, and seems unusually well versed in antique and even ancient implements of war, like elephant guns. Other than the mystery, Renard seems to be an intelligent and sensitive police official, a natural leader, always having his team's back. He is good with the press. He is usually on Nick's side, and acts like a good policeman. Episodes In the episode Organ Grinder, Renard helped Nick and Hank bring down a human-organ harvesting house. After returning to his office, he sees a box with a reaper insignia on it. Upon opening it, he finds an ear that belonged to the reaper whose ear he chopped off. The reaper then calls him telling Renard to keep Nick under control or get rid of him because things are out of balance. Renard replies that Nick is different - he has a badge and a conscience. He then adds, the next time the reapers had better deliver their message in person. In Last Grimm Standing Renard talks to Leo Taymor (the leader of the Löwen Games) as if they had known each other in times long past. Renard is angry that Taymor has been using unsanctioned kidnapped Wesen to use for his gladiatorial fights. But Taymor doesn't care, he says that the ones Renard allows him to use are all Meth addicts and low lives. When Taymor openly defies Renard, telling him that royalty ain't what it used to be, Renard sets Taymor up for a fall. He later contacts a very mysterious priest in a confessional, asking the priest to deal with Taymor. After asking if Taymor can be brought back to the fold, and being assured that it can't be done, the priest agrees, saying "As it has always been..." and Renard finishing the sentence" So shall it be again". Renard then finds Taymor to talk, then the priest that Renard asked for help attacks and kills Taymor. Captain Renard falls under the spell of the coins and shows up the next day in full uniform. He orders a press conference for 2 PM, all personnel are required to attend. The press think Renard's speech is to launch a political campaign, such as to run for mayor, but he says it's just a warning to any would-be criminals. Just as Renard gets in the parking garage Soledad gets into the parking garage and causes a blackout by destroying the breaker. Just as Hank, Nick and Kolt arrive, Soledad takes hold of Renard. A gun fight ensues; Nick helps Renard, but the coins and Kolt are gone. But Renard going through the withdraw of losing the coins tells Nick he needs the coins and begins to panic. Personality Renard is regal and very dignified. He is ruthless, as seen by his dealing with Marie Kessler. But he also has a concience and seems interested in Grimm, humans and Wesen all living together in harmony and order. We see this by how he allowed Nick to put an end to the lucrative selling of humans organs in Organ Grinder and the anger he showed when Leo Taymor abducted Wesen who had very minor run ins with the law just because they were excellent fighters. Even though he gets a percentage of the earnings from such enterprises he puts morality ahead of greed. But this attitude, and his continued protection of Nick is not going unnoticed by the Reapers and by the mysterious Ferrat. Renard is well aware that his modern approach is dangerous, but he seems willing to stay the course. Its possible that Renard has lived an unusually long time and his knowledge and intellect is extensive. Accomplices *Adalind Schade *Thug 1 *Thug 2 *Priest (Bears Will Be Bears) *Camilla Gotleib *Serena Dunbrook *Leo Taymor *French Man *Priest (Last Grimm Standing) Trivia *"Renard" is French for "Fox." *Renard's first name was revealed in a scene in . *Renard may be subordinate to a person or body (council) known as the "Ferrat." *Renard commented about how things are done "in my canton." Gallery Sasha-Roiz-as-Captain-Renard.png Captain-Renard-01.jpg|link=